


Galeotto fu il cibo Tailandese

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Cry Your Name, F/M, Mind warping, Romance, Science Fiction, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Versione alternativa di 2x17 “Cry You Name”. Se Alex, dopo aver ricordato di essere stato manipolato da Tess, invece di andare subito a confrontarsi con lei fosse andato da Isabel?
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Alex Whitman, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è composta da due capitoli ed è ambientata durante la seconda stagione di Roswell. Si tratta di una what if dell'episodio 2x17 Cry your name.   
> Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, la storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.

Nota: questa fanfiction è ambientata durante la seconda stagione di Roswell.  
Trama: versione alternativa di 2x17 “Cry You Name”. Se Alex, dopo aver ricordato di essere stato manipolato da Tess, invece di andare subito a confrontarsi con lei fosse andato da Isabel?   
Pairings: Alex/Isabel, Liz/Max, Maria/Michael  
Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.

Galeotto fu il cibo Tailandese

Erano passate quasi due ore da quando gli avevano consegnato il suo cibo Tailandese, ed Alex - per un motivo che non riusciva bene ad identificare - non aveva proprio avuto voglia di mangiarlo; eppure di solito ne andava matto.

Aveva passato un po’ di tempo al computer, a rivedere le foto di Las Vegas e, naturalmente quelle del viaggio in Svezia. Si ripromise di procurarsi in formato digitale anche quelle del ballo. Era una serata che meritava di essere ricordata, ed era sicuro che almeno un paio di foto di lui ed Isabel meritassero di diventare un wallpaper. Sorrise al pensiero e fu quasi sicuro che l’immagine di Isabel sarebbe rimasta in pianta stabile sul suo desktop. Le mancava già adesso e si pentì di aver dato retta alle sue amiche che, con un eccesso di zelo, lo avevano convinto a rifiutare di uscire con la ragazza dei suoi sogni quella sera in modo che avesse lui il “controllo” in quella relazione. Sera che fino a quel momento si era contraddistinta per la noia, la voglia di vedere e Isabel e, non ultimo, il digiuno.  
Il suo stomaco protestò per la fame così Alex scese giù in cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare, possibilmente nulla di orientale, trovò un po’ di pizza fossilizzata in frigo e la mangiò dopo averla scaldata al microonde.

Ritornò in camera e vide la foto di lui e Leanna, l’aveva incorniciata e si chiese se ad Isabel avrebbe potuto seccare vederla, in fondo era una cosa sciocca, ma lui non smetteva di essere insicuro; non riusciva ancora pienamente a credere che la principessa di ghiaccio gli avesse aperto il suo cuore. Dopo un po’ decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di fossilizzare a casa come la pizza nel frigo e si preparò per uscire ed andare al Crashdown. Prima di uscire si diede un ultimo sguardo allo specchio dell’ingresso e fu un po’ scioccato da ciò che vide; incolpò la sua fervida immaginazione, afferrò le chiavi e si diresse fuori.

In macchina non poté fare a meno di ripensare a cosa gli fosse appena successo, si era guardato allo specchio, ed accanto alla sua immagine riflessa ne aveva vista un’altra, ma molto più pallida e trasandata, quell’altro se stesso aveva iniziato a parlare, a dire qualcosa sugli alieni, sui Quattro Reali. Pensò che fosse da pazzi immaginarsi una cosa del genere, neanche i primi tempi in cui aveva saputo della vera natura di Isabel, Max e Michael la sua mente gli aveva giocato scherzi del genere. Che fosse come diceva Kyle? In poche parole, più li frequenti e più ti influenzano? O poteva avere a che fare con la sua nuova vicinanza con Isabel? Forse era semplicemente solo stanchezza…

Proprio quando decise di non pensarci più, anche perché gli sembrava di non potersi concentrare pienamente, vide qualcosa riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore: di nuovo lui, come se invece di stare alla guida, Alex stesse seduto sul sedile posteriore. Frenò bruscamente e si girò di scatto: sul sedile posteriore dell’auto non c’era nessuno. Questo era logico ma non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse possibile ciò che aveva visto. Si passò le mani sul volto e sospirò. Riprese a guidare senza neanche rendersi conto di dove stesse andando, solo dopo essere passato davanti al Crashdown si ricordò che era diretto proprio lì e fermò l’auto.  
Prima di scendere dall’auto mormorò il nome di Isabel, ma la sua mente era in piena confusione, entrò nel locale che non era molto affollato, essendo ormai vicina l’ora della chiusura. Con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso si diresse dritto al bancone e si sedette continuando a non fare caso a chi gli stesse intorno.

Isabel osservò il tutto e le sembrò strano che Alex non avesse dato neppure un’occhiata in giro e non si fosse accorto della sua presenza; eppure sapeva che lei sarebbe stata lì, glielo aveva detto al telefono sperando di convincerlo a raggiungerla, adesso lui era lì e la ignorava. La ragazza pensò che doveva essere stato altrettanto spiacevole per Alex, quando era stata lei a comportarsi così, lo aveva fatto spesso, non aveva avuto intenzione di ferirlo ma non sempre le sue azioni rispecchiavano le sue intenzioni. Andò da lui che era ancora chino sul bancone e gli si sedette vicino.

“Ciao.”  
Alex non si mosse dalla sua posizione. 

Isabel dovette scuotergli la spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione, poi gli chiese:  
“Pensieri profondi?”

“Cosa…?” Chiese confuso il ragazzo che finalmente si voltò a guardarla.

“A cosa pensavi? Sembravi assente…” Isabel chiese, cercando di non sembrare troppo pressante.

“Sono un po’ confuso, tutto qui.”

“Oh…” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire mentre si faceva sempre più plausibile l’idea che lui fosse confuso in merito alla loro relazione, che pensasse che per lei fosse solo qualcosa di poco serio, la possibilità la spaventava perché solo adesso era riuscita ad abbassare le sue difese, a mettere da parte la paura di aprirsi e forse era già troppo tardi.

“Perché non andiamo al mio tavolo e parliamo un po’…? Sempre se ti va.”

Alex sembrò rinsavire: “Certo che mi va.”

Si alzarono e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, Alex le prese la mano per percorrere il breve tratto fino al tavolo che lei aveva indicato, non appena fu seduto di fronte a lei tornò a sorridere ed a guardarla negli occhi. Isabel si sentì un po’ rassicurata da questo, ma restava preoccupata per lui.

“Stai bene Alex?”

“Adesso si.” Era come se la presenza di Isabel lo avesse riportato alla normalità, o quasi.

“Quando poco fa hai detto che eri confuso, ti riferivi a noi due?”

“No, assolutamente no. Anzi scusami, devo essere stanco. Non riuscivo a pensare chiaramente.”

“Eri strano, mi hai fatto preoccupare.”

“Non devi, va tutto bene.” Non sapeva bene perché, ma non voleva dirle cosa gli era successo.

Isabel annuì, Alex ordinò un Orange Soda e lei una Cherry Coke alla quale non mancò di aggiungere del Tabasco.  
“Allora come è andato lo studio?”

“Non c’era nessuno studio, quelle pesti di Liz e Maria mi hanno convinto ad inventare una scusa per non accettare subito la tua proposta di vederci… così avrei avuto io il controllo… - confessò Alex sorridendo - … non fulminarmi!”

La ragazza si finse indignata: “Non credevo che ricorressi a questi bassi mezzi! Per non parlare del comportamento di poco fa, all’inizio credevo volessi farmela pagare per il modo in cui mi sono comportata con te a volte…” 

“Qualche volta potrei decidere di farlo… grazie per il suggerimento.”

Isabel gli colpì scherzosamente il braccio: “E alla fine cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea e addirittura confessare il vostro sordido piano?”

“Semplice, la debolezza umana. Avevo troppa voglia di vederti.”

“Senti, pensi che… possiamo considerarci…”

“Si?”

“…cioè, stiamo insieme?”

“Si, io credo proprio che si possa dire di si. A te sta bene?”

“Assolutamente si.” Isabel sorrise.

Alex le prese le mani nelle sue. “Perfetto… allora Isabel, esci con me domani sera?”

“Con molto piacere.”

Continuarono a chiacchierare per alcuni minuti finché il signor Parker li invitò gentilmente ad andare via perché doveva chiudere. Usciti dal locale, Alex le chiese se fosse venuta in macchina.

“Si con Max, ma poi gli ho detto che poteva anche andare via, si annoiava, Liz non era di turno stasera.”

“O forse preferiva andare da qualcun’altra.” Azzardò Alex.

“Non penso, credo sia pentito di aver baciato Tess…” Nel sentire quel nome Alex si irrigidì un attimo. Pensò che ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che la ragazza non le era mai andata molto a genio, principalmente perché voleva convincere Isabel a stare lontana da lui. Decise di non farci caso.

“A meno che non intendessi fare l’autostop o una bella passeggiata notturna, eri sicura che sarei venuto io?”

“Abbastanza.” Ammise Isabel.

Si baciarono, ma solo finché Max si schiarì la voce per rendere nota la sua presenza.

“Ti stai divertendo Whitman?” Chiese Max un po’ seccato di vederlo baciare sua sorella in mezzo alla strada a quell’ora.

“Non posso lamentarmi.” Isabel gli lanciò un’occhiata, Max diventava pesante quando faceva il protettivo ma se Alex gli rispondeva in quel modo non lo avrebbe certo dissuaso, anzi tutto il contrario.

Isabel si rivolse a Max. “Come mai sei qui?”

“Per riportarti a casa in effetti…”

“Max, non sei il mio custode!”

“Solo per vedere se avevi bisogno di un passaggio.” si affrettò a rispondere.

“Che fratellino premuroso…” Isabel roteò gli occhi un po’ esasperata.

“Ma visto che c’è Alex…” disse Max un po’ incerto.

“Si ho la macchina proprio qui.” Disse Alex.

“…allora credo che ti lascerò in buone mani. Ne approfitto per salire da Liz.”

“Benissimo.” Disse la ragazza.

Max si rivolse ad Alex: “Me ne vado solo perché sei un bravo ragazzo. Lo sei vero?” Max gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Si certo. Fai anche tu il bravo ragazzo di sopra con Liz.” Rispose Alex.

Max fu un po’ sorpreso dall’improvviso scambio delle parti e si limitò ad annuire ed andare via.  
Appena suo fratello fu abbastanza distante, Isabel sorridendo si rivolse ad Alex.

“Non devi fare così con lui o non ci lascerà mai in pace.”

“Io invece credo il contrario. Se vede che non so tenergli testa non mi riterrà mai degno di te.”

“Può darsi. E cos’era quella cosa che hai detto su Liz? La sua espressione era impagabile, vorrei vederla più spesso!”

“Geniale vero? Ho usato i suoi stessi avvertimenti contro di lui, in fondo Liz è come se fosse mia sorella, quindi non era poi sbagliato che assumessi anch’io il ruolo del fratello protettivo!” Poi continuò: “Forse dovrei fare davvero due chiacchiere con Max, Liz è stata piuttosto a pezzi ultimamente.”

“Si ma ricorda che è lei che lo ha respinto. C’è stato un periodo in cui era così depresso che ascoltava i Counting Crows a ruota libera.” 

“Spero di non dover mai vivere un’esperienza simile!”

Salirono in macchina e lei gli chiese dove l’avrebbe portata la sera successiva.

“Se te lo dico che gusto c’è?”

“E’ una sorpresa?” chiese Isabel entusiasta.

*Flash  
Las Cruces, New Mexico - Campus Universitario - Gennaio 2001

Alex passeggiava nervosamente avanti ed indietro in una piccola camera. Quando Tess entrò lui le si avvicinò subito.

“Ripetimi ancora perché sono qui? Perché i miei genitori ed i miei amici credono che sia in Svezia?” Chiese esasperato.

“Alex non va bene che ti agiti così, devi stare calmo.” Tess gli mise una mano sulla spalla, lui la scansò via.

“Non toccarmi! … Sono così confuso, spiegami perché?”

“Sei solo stanco, siediti.” Lui lo fece e Tess valutò se fosse il caso di usare nuovamente la manipolazione mentale. Decise di no, perché stavano diventando troppo frequenti, lo avrebbe convinto a parole come aveva fatto certe volte, nelle sue condizioni era ancora facilmente influenzabile.

“Sei qui perché hai un compito molto importante, tradurre il libro dei Quattro Reali; stai aiutando i tuoi amici… stai aiutando Isabel, lei ti sarà molto grata per questo.”

“E’ perché non può saperlo?”

“Perché così sarà una sorpresa…”  
*Flash

Isabel si accorse che lo sguardo di Alex era diventato assente, come se stesse osservando il vuoto anziché lei. Prima che potesse chiedergli il motivo, il ragazzo si portò una mano alla testa e fece una smorfia di dolore.

“Alex che hai?”

“Ho visto qualcosa, qualcosa di strano.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Mi sono improvvisamente ricordato…”

Alex raccontò come una semplice parola aveva risvegliato in lui un ricordo sopito, ma quando terminò di raccontare l’episodio non era più certo che fosse realmente accaduto.

“Stai dicendo che non sei mai stato in Svezia? Com’è possibile? Era un viaggio organizzato dalla scuola…”

“No, ci sono stato, me lo ricordo.”

“E ricordi di aver mai lavorato alla traduzione del nostro libro?”

“Non lo so…”

“Se hai visto Tess allora lei ha qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo.”

“Si dannazione! Era lei che mi spiegava perché ero a Las Cruces, mi ha controllato la mente, MI HA DISTRUTTO LA MENTE!!”   
Isabel non lo aveva mai visto così furioso gli chiese di calmarsi, cercando si rassicurarlo.

“Si, scusami.”

“Come puoi pensare che abbia fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Questa è l’unica spiegazione.”

“Ma non ti puoi basare solamente su un presunto flashback per accusare una persona.”

“Non mi credi? Ti sembro pazzo? Forse lo sto diventando!”

“Non fare così, ti credo, ma ciò che hai visto potrebbe non significare nulla.”

A quel punto Alex le raccontò delle visioni che aveva avuto allo specchio quella sera, Isabel pensò che potessero essere davvero gli effetti residui della manipolazione mentale.  
“Cosa mi sta succedendo?” Le chiese disperato.

La ragazza lo abbracciò forte prima di sussurrare: “Niente Alex, niente che non possiamo risolvere. Andiamo a parlare con Max.”

Lui annuì e non appena fuori dall’auto si diressero sul retro del Crashdown, mentre salivano la scala di ferro che portava alla terrazza della camera di Liz, Alex inaspettatamente fece una battuta:   
“Speriamo che non stiano facendo sesso!”

Isabel notò come rapidamente cambiasse stato d’animo: un momento prima era nervoso, confuso o disperato, mentre subito dopo sembrava fin troppo calmo o addirittura quello di sempre; come quando si erano seduti a parlare al locale.   
Alex scavalcò il muretto ed offrì una mano ad Isabel.  
Liz e Max, erano seduti fuori in terrazza e furono piuttosto stupiti del loro arrivo.

“Alex, sei venuto a controllarmi? Non ti sembra di esagerare?” Chiese Max seccato. Alex fece cenno di no.

“Controllarti… perché? Come mai siete qui?” Liz era visibilmente confusa.

“Isabel potresti metterli al corrente? Liz devo usare il tuo telefono per una chiamata intercontinentale, è importante… con il fuso orario lì è un orario decente… e, mi raccomando, non parlate ad alta voce.”

“Pensi che qualcuno possa ascoltarci?” Domandò Isabel.

“No, solo che altrimenti il padre di Liz ci butta fuori a calci, mi è successo a tredici anni… almeno credo, se ho ancora qualche ricordo autentico.”

Il ragazzo passando dalla finestra si diresse dentro la camera per telefonare, Max e Liz chiesero subito spiegazioni sul perché dicesse cose strane e chi stesse chiamando.

“La Svezia. Credo stia chiamando la famiglia che l’ha ospitato in Svezia…” L’aliena iniziò a raccontare tutto.

Alex tornò quando Isabel aveva quasi finito di raccontare e si sedette vicino a lei in silenzio, lasciandola continuare, alla fine Liz gli chiese se stesse bene e lui scrollò le spalle, Max chiese notizie della chiamata.   
“Più che altro ho perso tempo per mettermi in contatto, ma il risultato non è stato dei migliori…”

Isabel lo esortò a continuare mentre gli stringeva una mano.

“… a quel numero non c’è nessuna famiglia Olsen.”

“Non traiamo conclusioni affrettate…” Max fu cauto come al solito.

“Non c’è nulla di affrettato! Se Tess ha organizzato tutto questo è chiaro che ha dei secondi fini.” Ribatté Liz.

“Anche noi abbiamo sempre voluto sapere cosa dicesse il libro…” Intervenne Isabel, poi continuò “… ma Liz non ha tutti i torti, se lo scopo era semplicemente tradurlo perché non chiederlo, perché tenere segreto il tutto e organizzare la montatura del viaggio?”

“Alex, tu credi possa essere fattibile? Che avresti potuto tradurlo davvero?”

“Sembra impossibile, ma forse con i mezzi adatti… lavorando giorno e notte… può darsi. Quelli dell’Università di Las Cruces sono dei computer molto potenti con dei programmi specializzati in crittografia ma sono ancora in fase sperimentale. Certo sarebbe possibile trattare il libro come se fosse in un linguaggio in codice e utilizzare le stesse chiavi normalmente in uso per decifrarlo ottenendo una traduzione.”

I presenti avevano avuto un po’ di difficoltà a seguirlo ma avevano capito che l’ipotesi di una traduzione non fosse completamente astratta.

“E non ricordi se ci sei riuscito, se lo hai finito?” Chiese Max.

“No!” Alex emise un gemito di dolore e si accasciò a terra tenendo le mani sulle tempie.


	2. Capitolo 2

_Alex emise un gemito di dolore e si accasciò a terra tenendo le mani sulle tempie._

*Flash  
La stanza a Las Cruces, scatole vuote di cibo tailandese sparse in giro… 

_L’arrivo in Svezia, all’aeroporto di Stoccolma, il cambiamento di clima._

…lui che usciva di notte per andare a lavorare al computer centrale, al padiglione Litvak, il saluto di un ragazzo: “Ehi Ray!”, lui lo ignorava.

_L’accoglienza da parte degli Olsen. L’incontro con Leanna, il tempo passato insieme, un bacio._

Era giorno, mentre continuava a lavorare, in camera, dopo aver dormito per nemmeno un paio d’ore.

_Montagne innevate, faceva snowboard, quella sera ammirò l’aurora boreale._

Tentava di ribellarsi dopo aver ricordato qualche frammento di verità e Tess lo soggiogava di nuovo mentalmente. Lo aveva costretto anche a fare dei fotomontaggi, in questo modo nessuno avrebbe sospettato che non si trovasse all'estero.  
*Flash

Alex si colpiva le tempie, si sentiva perso. Era come se la sua mente stesse andando in frantumi e voleva solo che tutto finisse. Isabel supplicò il fratello di fare qualcosa.  
Max gli bloccò le braccia e lo esortò a guardarlo. Appena il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, Max gli mise una mano sulla testa mentre con l’altra cercava di bloccargli entrambi i polsi per evitare che si colpisse ancora. Il suo cervello era stato danneggiato perché probabilmente manipolato troppe volte e troppo di frequente. Max vide alcuni momenti della vita di Alex ma soprattutto frammenti di quella terribile esperienza. Quando si ritrasse, non prima di averlo guarito completamente, era stremato ma parlò deciso.  
“Dobbiamo confrontarci con Tess. Farà bene ad avere una spiegazione davvero buona per tutto questo.”

Alex parlò: “Adesso è tutto molto più chiaro, riesco a distinguere cosa è veramente accaduto e cosa no. Quella mi ha veramente trattato come un burattino e si è presa anche la briga di darmi tutti quei falsi ricordi, così dettagliati. Ora almeno so con precisione cosa è successo. Grazie di avermi guarito Max.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, mi sento responsabile per ciò che hai subìto. Avrei dovuto accorgermi che qualcosa non andava.” 

Max pensò che probabilmente un buon leader non avrebbe dovuto mostrare la propria debolezza agli altri, era certo però che con loro potesse. Sapeva che il suo ruolo comportava molte responsabilità e le assumeva senza tirarsi indietro, ma essere il capo gli pesava perché non era sicuro di essere all’altezza; era ancora giovane, aveva poca esperienza e ancor meno ricordi della sua vita passata. Inoltre Alex aveva rischiato la vita, se Tess lo avesse manipolato ancora, avrebbe potuto essergli fatale e, anche se indirettamente, sarebbe stata colpa loro perché la causa sarebbe stata una questione aliena.

“Nessuno di noi aveva notato niente d’insolito… neppure Alex, fino a stasera.” Disse Liz, cercando di rincuorarlo.

“Perché Tess non ci ha lasciato nulla da notare…”

“Tranne lasciarmi la mente un po’ scombinata. Adesso che è di nuovo a posto sono più tranquillo, tranne il fatto che vorrei ucciderla, ma questo è un dettaglio! - Poi continuò, più seriamente - Max davvero non devi colpevolizzarti, nessuno di voi deve.”

Max annuì poco convinto, Alex aggiunse: “Ora posso risponderti con certezza: ho tradotto l’intero libro.”

“Dici sul serio?” chiese Max sorpreso, il ragazzo fece cenno di si. Isabel lo abbracciò complimentandosi e subito dopo gli chiese dove si trovasse la traduzione.

“Non appena ho terminato Tess ha voluto che la mandassi ad un indirizzo e-mail: jcoleman@ulascruces.edu.”

Fu Liz a parlare “Chi è j.coleman?”

Alex esitò prima di rispondere “Jennifer Coleman è Leanna.”

****

I quattro erano sulla jeep, diretti verso casa di Michael e parlavano dell’accaduto. Anche lui doveva essere informato riguardo a Tess, inoltre era un posto sicuro per riunirsi a discutere e confrontare le idee anche se le decisioni finali spettavano sempre a Max.

“Stai dicendo che ha condizionato anche una studentessa del college per fingerla una ragazza svedese?” Chiese Liz ed Alex rispose di si.

Max menzionò che bisognava avvisare Michael del loro arrivo. Isabel lo chiamò, rispose Maria.  
“Ciao Maria, mi passi Michael?”

“Credo si sia addormentato.”

“Beh, gettagli un secchio d’acqua gelata addosso e digli che stiamo arrivando.”

“State arrivando?”

“Io, Max, Alex e Liz.”

“Qualche emergenza aliena?”

“Si una specie, ma non ti allarmare, fra poco vi spieghiamo tutto.”

“Ok.”

“Ricordale di non farsi trovare nudi…” Intervenne Alex scherzando.

“Pensate che dovremmo avvertire adesso Kyle e suo padre? Lei è a casa loro, se fossero in pericolo?” 

Max aveva già considerato la possibilità:  
“Secondo il suo piano presumibilmente tutto avrebbe dovuto svolgersi in maniera normale, pensava che non avremmo mai scoperto niente, quindi non farà loro del male, farebbe saltare la sua copertura.”

A casa di Michael spiegarono tutto a Michael e Maria, la ragazza era furiosa, non riusciva a credere come Tess avesse potuto sfruttare così Alex.  
Decisero di non affrontarla subito, ma di vedersi il giorno seguente per cercare prima la traduzione del libro del destino dei Quattro Reali, che avrebbe contenuto di certo delle informazioni importanti.

Alex una volta a casa provò a vedere se ci fosse ancora l’e-mail inviata con l’allegato nella sua casella di posta, ma ovviamente Tess aveva fatto sparire ogni traccia. Provò anche a mettersi a lavoro con le sue abilità di hacker ma senza successo. Fece delle ricerche sulla vera identità di Leanna e concluse che si trattava di una normale studentessa universitaria.  
Quella notte ebbero tutti difficoltà a dormire ed il giorno seguente si svegliarono presto, nonostante fosse domenica, per mettersi all’opera alla ricerca del testo tradotto.

Maria telefonò a Kyle, come deciso la sera prima, Liz non si era fatta avanti per chiamarlo e Max in qualche modo apprezzò la reticenza della ragazza a sentirsi con Kyle.

“Buongiorno Kyle, scusa se ti ho svegliato così presto ma devo dirti una cosa importante che abbiamo scoperto, va’ dove nessuno possa sentirti…”

Kyle rimase sconcertato nel sentire ciò che aveva fatto Tess, negli ultimi tempi loro due si erano molto avvicinati e non pensava che fosse capace di tutto questo. Si impegnò a portare Tess fuori quella mattina in modo che i ragazzi umani potessero andare a cercare in casa Valenti, dove stava Tess.  
Informarono anche lo sceriffo che li aiutò nella ricerca ma non trovarono niente lì.  
Nel frattempo i tre alieni cercarono nella camera delle capsule, senza successo.  
Per Kyle fu un po' difficile passare del tempo con Tess sapendo cosa era accaduto, ma riuscì a far finta di niente. 

Il giorno seguente a scuola, quando furono certi che Tess fosse in classe, Max e Isabel aprirono il suo armadietto e inaspettatamente trovarono un CD contenente il file con il testo tradotto. L’aliena probabilmente non aveva voluto rischiare di nasconderlo in casa Valenti, ma aveva scelto un posto altrettanto ovvio.  
Dopo la scuola, a casa di Michael, ne analizzarono il contenuto su un PC portatile:

_“Voi siete i quattro reali. Siete stati creati dal materiale genetico dei vostri predecessori alieni e di soggetti umani. Zan è il re di Antar, Ava la regina, sua sposa; Vilandra la principessa, sorella di Zan e compagna di Rath, generale dell’esercito reale.  
Vi è stata data forma umana così potrete vivere sulla Terra fino al momento in cui sarete pronti a tornare al vostro pianeta, Antar, per tentare di riunire i cinque pianeti del sistema e riprendere il vostro posto come legittimi governanti…”_

Il seguito conteneva informazioni sulla natura del Granolith e cosa più importante, su come attivarlo per tornare su Antar, pianeta di origine dei quattro alieni.

Gli alieni andarono a prendere Tess, con il pretesto di doverle mostrare qualcosa e la portarono al nascondiglio delle capsule, alla caverna del Granolith, a quel punto le rivelarono di sapere ciò che aveva fatto.

Agli umani chiesero di restare lontano, per non correre pericoli, ma loro, non riuscendo a rimanere pazienti, si recarono fuori dal nascondiglio delle capsule in attesa che qualcuno ne uscisse. 

All'interno Max chiese a Tess:  
“Come pensi di giustificare il tuo comportamento?”

“Non ho fatto nulla di grave. Volevo solo che capiste quale è il nostro destino, sul libro dei Quattro Reali c’è scritto tutto… che noi dobbiamo stare insieme come coppie e dice anche che dobbiamo ritornare a casa, sul nostro pianeta.”

“Nulla di grave!?” Sbottò Isabel: “Alex sarebbe potuto morire, stava quasi per impazzire se Max non lo avesse guarito!”

“Non volevo arrivare a questo, ma lui spesso cominciava a ribellarsi ed ero costretta a soggiogarlo di nuovo!” Disse Tess.

Max parlò: “Non dobbiamo stare insieme, quelle sono le nostre vite passate e non dobbiamo necessariamente tornare al nostro pianeta.”

“Se voi leggeste il libro capireste.”

“Lo abbiamo già letto. Non cambia niente.” Le rispose Michael.

“Siete degli sciocchi! Volete restare qui a giocare a fare gli umani e a rischiare che vi catturino?”

“E’ una nostra scelta. Creiamo noi il nostro destino.” Ribatté Max.

“Ci hai ingannati tutti, anche i Valenti che ti hanno accolta e si sono affezionati a te.” Osservò Isabel.

“E quindi cosa avete intenzione di fare?” Chiese l’aliena, un po' intimorita.

“E’ arrivata l’ora di dirci addio Tess.” Rispose Michael.

“Non dite sul serio.”

“Si invece.”

I tre minacciarono di usare i propri poteri contro Tess e Michael le intimò di toccare il Granolith. Avviarono la procedura e Tess aveva per tutto il tempo un’espressione sgomenta, credeva davvero che ciò che aveva fatto non fosse molto grave.

“La studentessa dell’Università di Las Cruces, quante volte le hai deviato la mente? Ha subito anche lei danni gravi?”

“Solo due volte, non è in pericolo, non ho avuto molto bisogno di lei. Ma mi avete condannata ormai.”

“Le tue azioni ti hanno condannata. E da quel che capisco Antar ti piace così tanto che non sarà una punizione così grave andarci.”

“Solo se ci fossimo andati insieme.”

Il Granolith racchiuse l’aliena al suo interno ed emise un lampo di luce prima che lei sparisse, riportandola al suo pianeta.

I tre alieni uscirono dalla caverna e si ricongiunsero agli umani. Anche Kyle li aveva raggiunti e si rese conto che l’unica soluzione era stata di allontanare Tess. 

Liz disse a Max che dovevano parlare. Si misero in disparte e gli raccontò tutto sul Max del futuro, di non essere andata a letto con Kyle e di aver acconsentito all’inganno perché convinta che ci fosse un bene più grande in gioco.

“Scusami Max, non avrei mai voluto ferirti.”

“Ma, in un certo senso, ero stato io a chiedertelo. Scusami tu per quel bacio che ho dato a Tess.”

“So che è stata una conseguenza dell’inganno, lasciamoci tutto alle spalle.”  
I due furono d’accordo e si abbracciarono, poi si avvicinarono agli altri. 

Liz annuì a Kyle, un gesto silenzioso per comunicargli che fra lei e Max si era sistemato tutto. Mentre si erano trovati ad aspettare fuori, Liz gli aveva annunciato che intendeva dire tutto a Max e Kyle ne era stato sollevato, lo era ancor di più adesso che aveva avuto la conferma che i due si fossero chiariti, non si era trovato in una posizione facile.

Maria e Michael erano vicini e lei gli chiese: “Saresti voluto partire anche tu per il tuo pianeta?”  
“No, sto bene qui ormai.”  
“Wow! Credo che questa frase sia il massimo che avrei potuto tirarti fuori ragazzo dello spazio!” Esclamò Maria, felice.

Alex ed Isabel erano mano nella mano, Isabel gli disse: “Se penso che avrei potuto perderti… “  
“Non mi perderai… Non mi perderai mai.” Alex affermò guardandola negli occhi.

Si avvicinava il tramonto, i sette decisero di restare a guardarlo, mentre il vento si alzava leggero nel deserto del New Mexico.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto! Se hai apprezzato lascia un commento o clicca su kudos, anche se non sei registrato al sito.

**Author's Note:**

> Lascia un commento o un kudos, puoi farlo anche se non sei registrato al sito. Grazie!


End file.
